


Just A Little Cliché

by evelinaonline



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M, Fluff, birthday gift for my friend!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelinaonline/pseuds/evelinaonline
Summary: Kai wanted his one year anniversary date with Skylor to be nothing but perfect - and he was running late.





	Just A Little Cliché

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for my friend, clumsinessinperson on Tumblr. Happy birthday, Alina! I hope you enjoy ^^

Kai couldn't believe that it had been a year since he had asked Skylor out for the first time.

It had been a blast. They went out to eat in some fancy restaurant that Cole's dad was performing in and then headed to the park for a walk under the stars. It was a simple date, but that was all they needed.

Skylor was truly amazing; she was funny, caring, trustworthy, loyal, and so much more that couldn't be put into words. Kai felt like the luckiest man in Ninjago to have her.

Another thing he couldn't believe was that he was running late for his anniversary date.

"You had one job, Kai." he mumbled under his breath as he run down the street, his only goal being reaching the noodle house in time.

He stopped right in front of the door, taking a moment to catch his breath.

"Okay…" he said to himself again, looking at his reflection on the glass. "Teeth check, eyes check- Hair?!" Kai ran his hand threw his hair, smirking. "Check! Kai, you're looking good."

Despite the fact that the sign on the door clearly read 'Closed', Kai pushed the door open, looking around. As expected, the noodle house was empty, and for a second, he worried that he wouldn't find Skylor in there.

"Sky?" he called out, walking in deeper. "I'm here!"

"And you're late." the red-haired responded and crossed her arms, leaning on the kitchen door.

"I know, and I'm sorry." Kai sighed. "I told the guys to tell me if I was running late because I was getting ready, but they all ignored me so- Hey, what's so funny?"

Skylor couldn't help but giggle at her boyfriend's mini freakout. "Last time I checked, it was your responsibility to look at the time."

Kai's cheeks turned red at the girl's comment. "Well, I'm here now."

"With an undone tie." Skylor smirked and walked over him.

"Wait, what?"

Kai immediately looked down at his outfit. He decided to go fancy for once, wearing a simple suit and a red tie, which he apperantely either completely forgot to tie or did it so clumsily that it got undone on his way there.

"Oh, come on!" Kai groaned.

"At least you got the hair right." Skylor joked, reaching for the tie's ends. "Here, let me do it."

Kai's first reflex was to straighten his back. Although Skylor wasn't technically touching him, he could feel the ends of her fingers stroking his chest as she did his tie.

It was only then that he realised how stunning she looked. Similarly too him, she had gone fancy, but not too fancy. Her red hair was up in a ponytail as usual, and she was wearing an orange shirt with a black skirt.

The master of fire started to doubt whether Skylor had really lost her powers, because he was pretty sure she was using his element against him - to melt his heart.

"You know… There's something I want to tell you." Kai managed to speak out.

"What, that you're secretly a ninja warrior fighting against evil?" Skylor said as she finished his tie.

"No." Kai smiled, wrapping his arms around her. "That I love you."

There was a brief moment of silence before Skylor playfully hit his chest. "Stop being so cliché!"

"Too much?" Kai laughed, pulling back and looking into her eyes. "I do though."

Skylor sighed with a smile, looking up at him too. "I know. And I love you too."

The leaned in for a quick kiss. It lasted nothing more than a few seconds, but it sent burning fire down Kai's entire body.

"Shall we get going then, m'lady?" Kai said, offering his hand to her.

Skylor nodded, smiling widely. "Why, of course, sir."

The couple's hands came in contact with one another's and they started walking towards the door.

Kai's thoughts travelled to their previous conversation; Silly compliments, fancy suit, anniversary dinner… He had to admit it, he  _was_  being a little cliché.

And he couldn't wait for their night to start.


End file.
